Cartoon Network
'Cartoon Network on Scratch '(constantly named '''Cartoon Network Scratch) is an American satellite and cable channel distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and based on the original version of the channel. Launched on May 15, 2000, it primarily airs animated shows in English (American/British/Australian).' History Powerhouse Era (2000-2004) The channel first broadcast on May 15, 2000, as a dual-channel with Cartoon Network operating from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM and Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking up the remainder of the daily schedule. As of 2002, Cartoon Network Scratch is a seperate 24-hour channel with exclusive local feeds for the United States and Canada. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as ''The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat,The Flintstones, Scooby Doo etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in July 2000, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in September 2000. On November 2000, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. In early 2001, the channel received a rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were its original shows Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Johnny Bravo, plus Cartoon Network Scratch's first originally produced show Food Fight. Late 2001 saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network. In early 2002, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to India later in 2001. Cartoon Network Scratch aired the two popular animated television shows Greeny Phatom in March 16, 2002, Geo's World in March 30, 2002. These shows have neither aired on the original version of the channel. Also in 2002, Cartoon Network introduced more shows including Hamtaro, Cyberchase, and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel as well) and Cartoon Network After Dark. Cartoon Network's Toonami Block aired the English-dubbed version of the Japanese anime Cardcaptors at that same time. Late 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? and Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. In 2003, Cartoon Network added its second original series Crazed Cat to the schedule, as well as several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon-Cartoons. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on the channel Boomerang), and Scratch Back (currently a block on Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask: The Animated Series, Pokémon, Digimon, Arthur and X-Men: Evolution. City Era (2004-2008) In 2004, following the rebranding of the 'CN' logo, the channel introduced Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The WacksPoop Show, Maya & Miyal and Atomic Betty, four completely new programs to debut that year. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays, Greeny Central & Jetix.' In 2005, the bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of the 'CN (Cartoon Network) City' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g., a ''Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). This channel also showed the anime series Beyblade, which got quite popular. Also in 2005, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Funk Fu (fourth CN Scratch orignal series), Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Ben 10, and in 2005 the channel debuted a new block called Tickle-U which had 7 shows which were Oobi, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Peppa Pig, Smurfs, Play with Me Sesame, Pinky Dinky Doo & Dora the Explorer. Shows introduced in 2006 included Squirrel Boy , Class of 3000, and Battle of the Bands (fifth CN Scratch original series). Shows introduced in 2007 included Cartoon Network Scratch's sixth original animated series Jim-George, and of course, Chowder. Nood Era (2008-2010) In 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's commercials changed, and (after the defunction of the Fridays & Tickle-U blocks in the preceding year 2007) a new programming block CartoonMania started its run. This block airs new episodes of comedy shows every night, leaving even the most popular action shows airing only in mornings or afternoons. In September 12, 2008, Cartoon Network Scratch began to air its seventh original series Jacob Navin, created by Carl Steffen who also made The WacksPoop Show. The following year, 2009, Cartoon Network introduced its first original live action series (Dude, What Would Happen and Destroy Build Destroy). Also in 2009, repeats of video game-based animated cartoons (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ) and the 1997 Japanese anime Tokyo Pig began to air for the first time on Cartoon Network Scratch. These shows have never had any new episodes. Check It Era (2010-present) On September 15, 2010, during the Regular Show premiere, Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif, as well as CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan "Check it." was also introduced. At that same time, Cartoon Network Scratch announced that its eighth original series Astro the Stickman will premiere on October 4, 2010. On September 25, 2010, Cartoon Network Scratch brought back Cartoon Cartoon Fridays because of fans missing the block. On January 1, 2013, Cartoon Network Scratch announced the "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Year". The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Year has 15 contestants, and those 15 contestants were Geo's Universe, The Jacob Minecraft New Adventures, The Greeny Phatom Show, The Geo Team, The Jacob Team, Dr. PBS, Homestar Runner, Bernard Bear, Angry Birds Toons, Mr. P-Head, Toons These Days, The Wind Waker Show, Barney gets Grounded, The Looney Tunes & ToonLand. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network on Scratch In its lifespan, the channel has aired a number of popular animated shows mainly from the WB vault and the Cartoon Network Studios. Classic Hanna-Barbera shows like The Flintstones, Top Cat,The Centurions, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Yogi Bear Show, Josie and the Pussy Cats, Scooby Doo, Jonny Quest, The Jetsons, The Huckleberry Hound Show, The Addams Family, What a Cartoon Show, Wacky Races, Atom Ant, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Tom and Jerry Kids Show are no longer available on Cartoon Network since the launch of the separate TV channel Boomerang. Interestingly, Boomerang is not available in North America on most platforms, making these shows along with many other classic greats hard to get. Gallery Category:Channels Category:Turner Broadcasting Category:Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:CN Category:Geo's World Category:Airing Category:Screenplay Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia Category:The Summick2014 Show/International Broadcast Category:The City Cartoons (TV Series)/International Broadcast Category:Chae'sciarrader/International Broadcast Category:Toon Chae'sciarrader/International Broadcast